Wishes and Candles
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: AU Ray DeTamble. He is also a time traveler like his dad, the only thing is he wished he could take his mother with him everytime he and Alba visit Henry
1. Chapter 1

**Wishes and Candles **

**Summary: Ray DeTamble knows he can't stop his dad from jumping trough time, but he discovers one way to keep him for a little while longer**

**Chapter 1: New Birth **

Ray watched as the doctors rushed his mother to the delivery room where her new little brothers were about to be born

"Come on Ray!" Alba called after him to hurry

"Let's stay over here" Richard said as Alba and Ray were trying to get into the delivery room "you have to wait here"

"But grandpa!" Ray complained eagerly "I want to meet them!"

"You will" Richard said "but you'll just have to wait a little" Richard said as Ray sat on his lap

The birth took several hours, at exactly midnight July 20th the twins were welcomed into the world

"Dad" Henry moved his father's arm slowly "Wake up"

"What?!" Richard woke up abruptly "Are they here?" A big smile was Henry's response

"Daddy?" Alba smiled weakly "can we meet them?"

"Can we see mummy?" Ray asked yawning as Henry picked him up

When they arrived to the room both babies were wrapped and cleaned Clare was looking at them in owe

"Hey guys" she said tiredly "I thought you had gone home"

"Are they okay?" Alba asked walking slowly towards her mother

"They are just great" Clare said as Alba smirked at her brothers

Henry placed Ray on the bed and he crawled closer to examine the newborns

"What are they names?" Alba asked curiously

"Kody" Clare said smiling at Henry

"Ayden James" Henry said kneeling on one side of the bed "AJ for short"

"I like them" Alba said sitting on the chair next to the bed

"What about you bud?" Henry asked Ray as he climbed off the bed. He just smiled widely

"I think he's tired" Clare pointed out

"We all are" Henry said picking up a sleepy Ray "I'll tell dad to take them home"

"But we want to stay daddy!" Alba complained "please?" she glanced at her mother

"Better if you don't honey" Clare said "grandpa needs to rest too"

When the day to take the kids home from the hospital, Ray and Alba waited eagerly with a bright smile as Henry placed Kody on his crib and Clare placed AJ on the other one

"Can I hold them?" Alba asked

"Sure honey just waits until they eat okay?" Clare smiled. Suddenly they heard a familiar sound coming from Ray's stomach

"Looks like someone else is hungry" Henry laughed "come on I'll give you something to eat" Alba and Ray followed their father to the kitchen, but before leaving he whispered "I'll be right back" and left the room

A couple months had passed since that day. Henry hadn't jumped in a while, which had allowed Clare to relax a little. But one tragic day while Henry was watching a movie with Ray, it happened: he slowly started to disappear. Ray watched in fear as with one kiss from Henry he finally faded

**Chapter one up! Love this story can't wait to get my hands on the book and my eyes on the movie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, just wanted to clarify some things about the story to prevent further confusion**

**First. Henry and Clare still have some problems with conceiving, in this story they had lost 2 babies before Alba was born and between she and Ray they lost one baby, and between the Ray and the twins they lost 1 baby as well so that makes 7 as in the book **

**Second. Alba is two years younger than Alba and 3 years older than the twins **

**Third. Alba and Ray both start time traveling at the age of 3, so as the story progreses we'll see Ray travel for the first time **


	3. Chapter 3

Candles and Wishes

**I've posted a chapter with some stuff to help understand the story and thanks for the reviewing **

**Chapter 2: morning shines**

**RAY'S POV**

I might be too young to understand some things, but there is something I do understand: I won't ever EVER be a Time Traveler. No. it has destroyed a lot of lives I care about, I can see mum worry about daddy all the time, about Alba, I won't ever do that to her._ Or will I?_

"Ray?" I hear mom whisper a second later, after daddy has disappeared once again. I just stand up from the couch and hand her his clothes quietly. I go to my room and get under the covers. She comes right up

"You want to talk about it?" she asks_. Yeah right as if I wanted to _

"Mummy, how come daddy can watch TV but he's was watching the movie with me. And why don't Alba and I get dizzy around TV?" I ask. She smiles widely and sits next to me on the bed

"He closes his eyes and just listens to it, and I don't really know why you guys don't get sick around it" she says stroking my hair

"Does daddy know?" my eyes are tired but I manage to speak

"I don't know sweetie" she tucks me in and kisses my forehead "good night"

"Night" I say without turning to face her

The next morning as I get up , I can hear some laughter coming from my parents room, as I open the door I see mom, dad and Alba all sitting on the bed, so I joined them

"Where did you go this time daddy?" I asked as I sit on his lap

"To when I was 7" he says "really interesting"

"Why?" Alba asks, mom chuckles

"I thought it was you and not me" he tells me

"You guys do look alike" Alba points out "it's like you are daddy Ray"

I nod proudly. I cry from the nursery is heard

"I'll be right back" mom says and reluctantly gets out of bed

"Come on guys, I'll make breakfast"

As we all sit on the counter, mom brings Kody and AJ along for breakfast. They are all fuzzy

"Here" mom hands AJ to dad, he places a pancake on my plate and hands me the honey

"Mummy?" Alba asks "can we go to the park today?"

Mom frowns. I can see she's tired. She and dad share a look

"Daddy will take you" she then turns to dad "I'll tell Gomez to go with you"

Chapter 2 is up


	4. Chapter 4

Candles and Whishes

Chapter 3: there is a first time for everything

RAY'S POV

I woke up early that morning. I went to see if daddy was in his bed. He was. He and mom were sleeping soundly; I walked to the bed slowly, crawling and stop next to my mom's head. She had a smile on her lips, I then moved to where daddy's body was, he noticed me. He can be easily woken

"Daddy?" I whispered. He smiled at me

"Hi buddy, what's up?" he started getting out of bed

"I don't feel so good" I admitted embarrassed and it was true. I hadn't slept a thing, I had belly ache and my eyes hurt, but I couldn't tell mom because she would just start thinking I would start time traveling

"What? What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"My head hurts and so does my belly" I whispered. He offered me his lap

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" he was right, thoughtful

I nodded. We suddenly felt mum walking up

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she glanced at the clock on the nightstand 5:30 AM

"I think he might have the flu" dad said as I nodded. Mom looked at me warmly and we walked towards the kitchen, dad was holding me as I started to feel dizzy

"Ray?" mom looked alarmed. I felt as I had stood up too fast and the next thing I knew I was no longer at home. I was standing with no clothes on in front of a familiar place

I walked towards it. Slowly. Insecure. There were people looking at me strangely. I opened the front door and saw no one around so I ran towards the front desk. I still couldn't find any clothes and as Alba and daddy had told me, it was the first thing I had to do

"I'm sorry, little boy?" I heard a woman whisper from the other side of the desk. She looked at me as I she had seen a ghost "are you lost?"

"I don't know" I said shyly

"Come on Henry!" Gomez said "just one beer!"

"I can't, you know I can't!" daddy said laughing "Clare would kill me"

"You just became a dad. Again. You need to celebrate!" he said hitting him on the arm

I stared at them for a second. I wasn't sure of what to do. But the woman. Someone I didn't even know was dialing a number on her phone

"Daddy!" I ran towards him and Uncle Gomez

"Ray?" dad looked amazed

"What?!" uncle Gomez stared at me in owe. Dad took his jacket off and wrapped me in it. He carried me to his office with Gomez close behind. He locked the door

"What year are you from?" dad asked. He looked through his bottom desk drawer. "Here" he handed me one old T- shirt

I put in on. "20006" I said. "It's October" I said sadly and he understood

"Am I dead yet?" he asked insecure kneeling at my level

"What do you mean?" Gomez asked nervously

"Listen to me comrade" dad said serious "you can't tell Claire"

"I …." Gomez remained quiet.

I smiled "no, today was my first time travel"

"Wow!" dad whispered "Are you okay?"

"I guess, but mummy it's going to get worried" I said, he picked me up and placed me on the desk

"She will, wouldn't she?" Dad smiled widely "well, I better give you something to eat"

He handed me a bag of chips that he kept on the same drawer from before "in case of an emergency" I started eating then

"Daddy?" I asked "how old am I?"

"Two weeks old" Uncle Gomez smiled "you are just as ugly as your old man"

I looked at them in confusion. Dad quickly smiled "he's just kidding"

I then started feeling dizzy. I think the last thing dad and Gomez saw was a big smile on my face

Chapter 3!


	5. Chapter 5

Candles and Whishes

Chapter 4: 2 Years of memories

(June 22th, 2008, Henry is _43, _Ray is _5, _Clare is _37,_ Alba is _7, _and the twins are _2)_

HENRY'S POV

I found myself in front of a very familiar meadow, the place where Clare and I used to talk when she was a child, there were a bunch of kids playing near of where I stood, I just wanted to find clothes and then noticed the same ones my wife used to leave me during her childhood. I dressed myself and then carefully headed towards the kids. Rosa, Joe and Max all looked shocked, but the other two little faces that were there were in owe at my sight.

"Daddy!" Alba ran threw herself to me, just in time

"Hi!" I said with a smile putting her on the ground "you are huge sweetheart!"

"I am?" she giggled "I hadn't noticed "what year are you from?"

"2006" I said "June actually"

"Oh" was all she could mumble. She looked at me sadly. I kneeled at her level and lifted her chin

"Daddy!" another familiar little person rushed to my spot "I knew you'd come back!"

"Hey Ray, are you being good?" I raised my eyebrows and he looked down. Alba giggled next to him

"What?" I asked

"He wets the bed" she whispered next to me

"I do not!" Ray got all red and pushed her, aside

"You do!" Alba grinned at me. I smiled

"Where is your mom?" I was dying to see her if maybe only for a while. Hold her. Kiss her

"Let's go get her!" Alba and the rest left toward the house. Ray was still facing me, he had soaking tears in his eyes

"Hey what's wrong bud?" I sat on the grass. He sat next to me, quiet

"I didn't mean to" he whispered. He looked up. God I was seeing myself younger and wasn't time traveling

"What?" I asked sweetly

"To wet the bed" he looked down again. Embarrassed

"Hey "I stood up and picked him up. I was holding him close. He wrapped his arms around me. Not wanting to let go "its okay". I still could feel his tears getting the shirt all wet "you want to know a secret?"

He cleaned his face with his arm. "It used to happen to me too" I admitted. I remembered how bad I had felt, but mom and Kimmy had made me feel so much better

"Really?" I nodded. He smiled

"Henry!" I heard Clare's voice. Looked up. I saw her, she seemed older. Tired. She must have been because she had been raising the kids by herself for almost, I thought, two years. She hurried towards me. For a second I thought I was going to go._ Come on! I said to myself. _But then it passed and a second later, I was holding her. Clare. Ray was between us.

"Daddy?" he said breathless "can I get down now?" by now, everyone else had joined us. Gomez, Clarisse, the kids. I placed Ray on the ground and he stayed plugged to my leg. He was scared I might had to go too soon

"Library Boy" Gomez smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know Gomez, but I'm here" I was holding Clare. I was seeing my kids. What else could I ask for?

"Henry" Kimmy was now, looking at me. Man was she old. She and dad were holding two little kids. One, just like Claire. The other a mix of both of us

"I can't believe it" I broke the hug and walked slowly towards them "Clare they are so beautiful"

"Well, what did you expect, you made them" Clare pointed out. I chuckled "I had some help"

The kids were now looking at us "grownup stuff right?" Joe asked. Clare nodded

"Come on guys, there is nothing else here to see" Gomez leaded the others to the house until only, Clare, I and the kids were left alone. I was holding AJ and Kody in my arms. They were heavier than I remembered

"Let me guess" I said sitting on the ground. I glanced towards the baby on my right "this is Kody". Clare nodded. "And this is AJ" I Smiled at the fact that Clare's childhood face was looking back at me

"Dada" Kody smiled and held his little hand to my finger. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes

"How?" I asked amazed .I was sure I had never traveled to see the twins before

"The videos" Alba smiled "they watch them every night"

"I watch them too sometimes" Ray smiled

Clare stood up. She took AJ from me and offered me her hand. I took it

"Daddy?" Ray asked "are you going to stay for my birthday?"

"I can't buddy" I smiled sadly bouncing Kody

"But it's in two days!" He started crying

"Hey" I handed the baby to Clare "come on, you know that if I could stay, I would buddy"

"I know daddy" he whispered in my arms. I started feeling dizzy in that moment; I placed Ray on the ground and watched my family wave goodbye.

Chapter 3!


	6. Chapter 6

Candles and Whishes

Chapter 6: Mini child of mine

(January 5 1979, Henry is 16, Ray is 4)

Henry's POV

I had just arrived from school that day; I dropped my bag pack on the bed and went to check if dad was around. He wasn't. I was so mad at him sometimes for never being home, I went to see Kimmy instead

"Hi buddy" she said letting me in "what's up?"

"Not much, I was just hungry and there is nothing but beer on the fridge, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk, I'll buy you a hotdog"

She smiled "okay" we headed to the park, towards the hot dog stand, and while Kimmy was buying both ones, I noticed something hiding on the bushes, at first I thought it was a dog, but then as I got closer I sighted a small boy naked kneeling down

"Hi" I whispered and he jumped to his feet "are you okay?" he seemed unsure at first but then smiled. I wrapped him on my jacket, it covered him completely

"I don't know where I am" she said smelling the jacket, he seemed to like it and then I helped him to sit on a bench

"What were you doing in there huh?" I asked rather amused. I remembered when it used to happen to me

"I…" he hesitated "I'm not sure if I can tell you, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" his white small teeth made presence and I chuckled

"I'm Henry" I said reaching out my hand to him. He froze for a second as if he had seen a ghost

"Ray" he took my hand. I looked deeply at him, I noticed an odd resemblance between both of us "we are not strangers anymore, are we?"

"I guess not" I shrugged and then saw Kimmy walking up to us

"Hey, how's this little guy?" she asked kneeling to his level "are you hungry?"

He nodded shyly. I laughed "I'm always hungry when I time travel"

"What?" he asked with his eyes fixed on the food

"Yep, I started when I was six, I never thought there were a lot of people like me out there" I smiled

"I started last year" he admitted as Kimmy watched him curiously.

"How old are you?" she asked. Ray seemed unsure to answer

"Four" he said quietly

"I bet your parents got really scared didn't they?" I asked

"Yeah, mummy is always worried" Ray smiled sadly "sometimes I wish she could time travel"

"Why's that?" Kimmy took the leftover of the hotdog; he had left most of the bread. Something I did as well

"Well, something happened last year and she's been really upset ever since" I tried to smile "are you okay?"

"Huh?" I remained thoughtful "oh nothing it's just I do the same thing with hotdogs" I laughed

"What? Eat them?" he looked expectantly at me and Kimmy chuckled

"Like that yeah" she and I looked at each other "he's always done that"

"Daddy and I do it and mummy hates it" Ray admitted. He then looked away "I wish I could go home now"

"Are we that boring?" Kimmy said making puppy eyes

"I just don't like leaving mummy alone" he started tingling his little toes and then he was gone

CLARE'S POV

I was in bed when I started hearing noises coming from Ray's room

"Honey?" I opened the door quietly. He was putting his pajamas on, he had time traveled

"Hi mummy" he said jumping on to bed "sorry"

"For what?" I asked sitting on the bed facing him

"Waking you" he smiled "I saw daddy" he whispered

"You did?" I somehow envied the kids ability to time travel, to being able to see Henry, while I had to stay here waiting

He nodded. "He was with Kimmy and he was much younger" he said excitedly "he was older than me of course" I laughed

"You better get to bed now" I said and tucked him in. kissed his forehead and walked slowly back to my room, I crawled inside and turned to the nightstand next to me. A picture rested: it had been last summer, at Ray's 3rd birthday party, Henry and I stood in the middle. He had his arm wrapped around me, Ray was wrapped around his neck, while he held Kody close and I held AJ, Alba was in front of us. We were all smiling.

Chapter 4!


	7. Chapter 7

**Candles and Wishes**

**Chapter 7: bedtime story **

**(June 22th, 2008. Clare is 37, Alba is 7, Ray is 5, the twins are 2)**

**Ray: I was woken up pretty early that day, mom had made me my favorite breakfast: chocolate chips pancakes, there weren't as the ones daddy used to make but still tasted good.**

"**Happy birthday kiddo!" Uncle Gomez hugged me tightly "you are old now huh?"**

"**Not that old" I laughed as he placed me on the floor. I then dedicated myself to say hello to everyone else at the party: Kimmy, Grandpa Richard and Grandpa Philip, Uncle Mark and Aunt Alicia, Rocky, Lily and Celia. **

**The party went great: I got some really cool presents, including a new bike and clothes **

"**Are you having fun?" mama asked and I stared at her. She understood instantly and whispered **

"**Me too" I sneaked into my room next and looked under the bed, a shoe box rested. I opened it **

"**I whish you were here daddy" I whispered and took an old picture. I stared at it for a while: it was only me and daddy sitting on the grass one summer day. Mom had helped him sit on the floor while I sat on his lap. His accident had already happened so he couldn't play ball with me anymore, but still we were happy and the most important thing: we were together **

"**Honey?" mum entered the room "are you okay?" **

"**I guess" I stared at her, I was crying, I just missed daddy too much and wanted him to be home **

"**Come here" she sat on the bed. I joined her; she was staring at the picture in my hand **

"**Oh, I remembered when we took this" she laughed "I hated that shirt" **

**I chuckled. It was good to hear her laugh, she'd been so sad since 2007**

"**You want me to send everyone home?" she asked. I didn't, so we went back to the living room**

**Later that night **

**I was putting my pajamas on when I once again disappeared **

**(June 24th, 2005, Henry is 42, Ray is 5 and 1)**

**I landed on my back in a very familiar place. My own loving room, I didn't know the date, so I couldn't be sure of where to go**

"**Hush little guy, your mama is going to kill us if you don't get some sleep" dad was rocking a much younger me across the nursery **

**I smiled to myself at the sight of a much younger me. I was wrapped in a blanket crying. I crawled towards the nursery quietly and stayed outside the door **

"**Hello?" Dad answered the phone "oh hey, he won't go to sleep Gomez… no I tried everything" he looked desperate **

"**You haven't tried it all" I said walking towards him from behind. He stared at me for a while forgetting the phone **

"**Hey comrade I got to go" and he hung up. He turned to me, still unsure "Ray?"**

**I nodded. He sat on the rocking chair, still holding my baby self close "daddy, I'm hungry"**

"**Right" he ran his hand trough his face "come on" he left the baby (still crying) on the crib and I followed him to his room "here" he handed me a shirt. It covered me completely and then walked to the kitchen, he placed me on the counted and gave milk and Oreos "better?" **

"**Yes!" I smiled with a milk mustache "what year is it?"**

"**2004, February" he said sitting next to me and taking and Oreo**

"**So I'm 8 months old?" I asked thoughtfully, he smiled **

"**Yeah, give or take, how about you?" **

"**My birthday 2008" I stared at him for a while **

"**So am already dead?" he couldn't speak "how's your mom?"**

"**She's sad, but she's okay" I say trying to making him feel better "daddy?"**

"**Yes?" he asked quietly looking at me **

"**Do you know why I'm crying?" I asked hopping he did. He shrugged "you have to tell me a story, you do it every night and so does mama"**

"**What kind of story?" I could see he was relieved **

"**Any kind, It'll make ne sleep like a baby" I joked **

**We walked back to the nursery and I sat on his lap while he held my younger self. I told the story and dad watched me carefully. The baby fell asleep and so did we. But when I woke up I was at home in my own bed. I guess the only thing mummy found when she got back was an old shirt in daddy's lap**


End file.
